Don't Forget
by CreaterMia
Summary: Morrithi, the human-transforming Treecko, is desprate to know what went on between her and Grovyle when they were in the Future. *Rated T for safety :)
1. I Want to Know

The human-transformed Pokémon laid there, flat on her straw bed, eyeing the rocky ceiling above her. She flipped her head to the side a bit, letting her light, brown hair slid out from under and to the side. She thought hard about the past few days; everything that she's been told, has been a lie all along. As these rolled in her mind, she unintentionally turned on her side to check on her friends. Mia lay on her stomach; the Pikachu occasionally twitched her tiny feet and she slightly snored as she tossed around onto her back. The human looked up slightly to see the other one...he wasn't there. As she was about to jolt up, she heard a slight rustle of movement, the sound of a rock or pebble rolling over. She slowly looked over her shoulder and sighed out of relief; Grovyle had woken up and walked over near the edge. He stared out to the horizon, watching the waters below move and twirl beneath them. She silently moved herself up off the ground, but as she stood up, Grovyle's leaf twitched and the human jumped a bit as he turned his body around to see if anyone was coming upon them in the night. He smiled when their eyes locked; he beckoned the girl to his side with his hand, then crossed them again and continued to watch the horizon. She almost didn't move, but something pushed her to his side; she didn't completely trust him, but he was the only one with a good enough explanation about who she was...where she came from. As Grovyle's smile wavered back into a scowl, the girl turned to him to ask something, but as her lips moved, no words came out. She looked away to avoid his gaze as he turned to her, concerned.

"What? Is something wrong?" Grovyle unfolded his arms and put his hand onto her shoulder. "Did...you have you wanted to tell me?" She looked back with shame; how could she say it to him?

"Grovyle, I..." She started but stopped, thinking. Grovyle took this differently and forced her to turn towards him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it's just...that..."

"What? You can tell me..." He was going to continue but the young human shoved his arms off of her.

"I can't be who you think I am." She finally spoke out, fear in her tone. Grovyle looked up and down, searching her for an answer or clue.

"What...of course you are. You look like her, you speak like her, you even..."

"No, no, I mean...I know who you say I am. But...my personality, what I acted like...I'm not the same." The girl whispered under her breath, then waited for his reply.

"B-But...but..." Grovyle didn't know how to respond. His old partner, his old friend, was rejecting that she was the same person. He turned back to the side, facing the edge. The leaves on his head and arms fell, like they started wilting. The human gave a sigh and sat down, facing Mia and the entrance into their secret hideout.

"Can you tell me?" The girl finally asked after a minute or two of tension rising up between them.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"What I was like before...can you tell me?" Grovyle looked down at her, his face surprised by her question.

"I'll try...what exactly do you want to know?" Grovyle sat down beside her, nearly touching knees with her. She looked away not thinking about it and answered almost immediately.

"Everything...from the moment we first met." Grovyle took in a deep breath, let it out, and looked at her in the eyes. It would be a long story to recap...

* * *

**Review if you have any questions...I'll answer to the best of my abilities; or review if you just please! Doesn't matter to me!**


	2. Unfriendly Meeting

The tall girl walked uneasily through the dark forest. The girl looked about thirteen to fifteen years old; she wore red and white clothing, she had no shoes on, she wore a scarf around her neck, and her light, brown hair had a small bandana around it, covering the front of her forehead. As she made her footing carefully through the uprooted, twisting roots and floating rocks around the trees, she was unaware that a pair of yellow eyes was following her. As she pushed herself off one more tree, she sighed in disappointed.

"Oh, come on. Where is that Time Gear! It's supposed to be..." She huffed out, but she jumped back a few feet as she heard the rustle of bushes...the wind never blows, so the only explanation is that someone is there. As the thought echoed through her mind, she seemed to relax as a tall, somewhat young Grovyle moved some leaves out his way and walked towards her. _Something it different about this Pokemon_, she thought. He wore a bag that slung under one of his arms but he also wore two necklaces that were carved with something in them, but she wasn't close enough to tell what they said.

The Grovyle walked a bit closer to her and smirked, making her feel slightly uncomfortable. "Did you say, Time Gear?" He asked harshly but sincerely. The human backed up a bit and eyed him, then she toke off. She ran between the trees of the shrouded forest, hoping the Grovyle would get lost trying to catch up to her. But even though she was quite the runner, Grovyle was better; he jumped over every root and rock that came his way and then he hopped into the trees. The girl heard the rustle of leaves and looked up, stopping dead in her tracks. As she looked through the branched above her, she was swung against a tree which nearly made her blank out. When she regained her vision, the Grovyle chuckled, his arm against her neck and the other one up behind him, ready to attack if needed. "I'll take that as a yes." He resumed his previous conversation. She sighed in defeat.

"What does it matter to you? Are you going to turn me in or something?" She clutched Grovyle's arm with her hands, trying to release herself, but Grovyle laughed harder and he banged her against the tree once more.

"Of course not, I only wanted to talk." She looked at him with disbelief; the Pokemon with his arm against her throat only wanted to talk?!

"I'm not saying anything to you, whoever you are!" She shouted out, throwing her legs against his own, but Grovyle dodged it by moving to the side a bit and she nearly fell as her legs swung through the air.

"I could either fight the information out of you, you could tell me, or we could sit here and wait for Sablye to come. Your choice." He smirked at her again, and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine! What do you want then?"

"You said something about a Time Gear...do you know where it should be?" the human balanced herself as much as she could and grinned back at Grovyle.

"No, I don't. I only know it's supposed to be here in the-forest!" At the last second, Grovyle let her go and she fell onto the ground. She looked up and watched Grovyle turn away and head for another direction. She rushed up to him and touched his arm, which made him spin around in a flash, swinging her hand off and a wild, anger expression across his face. "Where are you going? Why do you need the Time Gear's locations?" She slowly spat out, slightly afraid of his sudden mood. The Grovyle stared at her for several seconds before he turned around again and continued his way. She stuttered, thinking _why is he was acting like this_. She shook the idea off, ran around him and stopped in front of him...she spread her arms out to him and spoke with anger. "Look, tell me, or I'll..."

"Or you'll what?" He finally spoke, looking her up and down, as if examining her. She looked around and sighed...he grunted and past her, not noticing that she was following in his every footsteps. After a few minutes, he approached a clearing. He looked around and smiled.

"It has to be here!" The girl cried out running past him and to the center of field. He gaped in confusion, surprise, and anger...

"How long were you following me?!" He stamped up behind her, but the girl paid no attention to him as she bend down in front of a rock, reached out to it with her hand, and touched it. As she closed her eyes, the Grovyle walked around her and frowned. "What are you...wait a second..."


	3. S-Sablye!

As her conscious faded away, a small, thin white line crossed her black vision for a split second, piercing her reality and bringing her an illusion. The dark forest that she was just walking through was still dark, but light shinned through the leaves of the trees as a wind blew rain over the surface of the ground. Then a Grovyle appeared and walked up to where she had bend down...a Time Gear floated before him, twirling slowly in its spot, illuminating colors of blue and green. The Grovyle smiled healingly, and as he ignored the rock that jabbed into his left leg, he walked up to the Time Gear, reached out to it...then her eyes opened and she groaned. She had hoped it was real, but then she remembered that she was still in the world of the Planet's Paralize. She stood up and jumped when she turned and saw Grovyle standing right next to her, a cold expression showing.

"Dimensional Scream." He told her, not asking or being concerned. She nodded and as Grovyle turned to walk away, she remembered the Time Gear. She took in a deep breath and she smiled; she jumped up and down and danced in a small circle.

"My first one...I can't believe it!" She screamed to the skies. Then she stopped, looking at ground in disbelief. "It took me ten years to find my first one? How long is it going to take to find the rest?" She asked herself, not expecting an answer.

"You're searching for the Time Gears as well?" Grovyle asked her, staring at the strange girl. She looked back and smiled which almost made him smile; her smile was pure...it made him feel at peace, for once.

"Yes, I am. I've been doing that for...almost ten years now. That's actually why I followed you." She rushed up to him and smiled embarrassingly. As she stepped closer to him though, Grovyle nearly backed off, wondering if he should just ignore her and leave or listen for a change. "I was wondering...are you searching for them as well?"

Grovyle huffed which made the human girl winced back. "Didn't you hear me say, 'as well'?" The girl smacked herself on the forehead and groaned.

"I'm sorry, I just...can I ask you something?"

"Is it quick?"

"Yes, it's quick." She felt offended but understood...no one wanted to be with her. "I was...wondering if, we...could work together." Grovyle stared at her unblinkingly which made her shuffle her feet a bit, scared of what his response would be.

"No." He emphasized as he turned around once more and headed in the other direction from her. She rushed to his side again and tugged on his arm, making him groan and look at her with frustration. She looked away fearful, but gathered her courage and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because..." He jerked his arm free and growled silently at her. "...I work alone." He turned and walked at a faster pace, trying to lose her, but she called out to him from behind.

"Come on! I can help you, we can help each other!"

"Sorry, not happening." He called back, not even looking over his shoulder. She struggled to find the right words. She suddenly had the perfect argument to get him to say yes, so she rushed up behind him again, but before she could say anything, the bushes around them shuffled. Grovyle stopped and looked around, the girl following his gaze. All of a sudden, a group of Sablye surrounded them; at least four, small but power-hunger, purple beast, all with faces of intense anger and death.

"S-Sablye!" The girl cried out, turning her back to the Grovyle. As she raised her hands up in fists, Grovyle raised his up and prepared Leaf Blade. Sablye were weak on their own, but together in groups, they were a hassle as they combined their attacks to get you down. As two went for Grovyle, the other two leaped for the human. One flew back with a cry as she slapped him with her fist and kicked the other one in the chest with her foot. As the heat of the battle increased, the Sablye grew weaker but much angrier. And as the girl took a few seconds to glance over at Grovyle, a Sablye jumped onto her back and started scratching into her flesh. She yelp in pain and tried releasing him but couldn't get her arm back there, then the other Sablye jumped in front and scratched her legs bringing her to her knees. The human snarled at the Sablye and grabbed his neck, tossing him behind her and hitting the other one with him. As the two collided, the Sablye let go of her back and fell onto the ground, fainting while the other one went limp, laying unconscious on top of it. She looked over to Grovyle's way; she looked just in time to see him kick a Sablye in the face and knock it back several feet into a tree. He breathed in several breathes before looking towards her, concern in his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked, searching the girl as she stood up, clutching her back with a few groans.

"Yeah...I'm fine." She lied, trying to ignore the pain. As she tried to step forward, she nearly fell forward due to the pain in her back. She looked at her hand and saw the blood dripping down. She jerked a bit, which made her wince in pain, as Grovyle's hand pressed against her scared back.

"Come one...let's find someplace to hide."

"Wha..." She looked up at him and saw a smile...her heart nearly dropped as he showed his true smile, not one of those sarcastic ones he showed earlier.

"You think I'm going to leave you here to be killed when they wake up? I'm not that heartless...come on." Grovyle tugged at her sleeve and she followed, unsure of what had just taken place.


	4. A New Team

Grovyle laid the young human against a stone wall and shrugged off some pain he felt in his leg. He walked near the edge of the enclosed cave sketched into the wall as the girl watched his every step. She sat up and groaned in pain, and as she closed her eyes to try and reduce the suffering, Grovyle looked back at her and thought...he thought about her offer...

"So, why do you want to join me?" He asked her, returning to looking around the edge and searching the horizon. The girl figured he was making sure no enemy was coming their way.

"You don't think it'd be easier with two people?" Grovyle looked back at her whom had taken her eyes off of him. She looked down at the ground and was thumbing a pebble that floated just above the ground. What she said was logical, and he knew it, but...

"I've never worked with someone before." He mentioned. The girl looked up, eyeing him for a second, and then returned to the pebble.

"Me neither..." She sounded sad, like she was about to cry. Grovyle toke one last look around the perimeter, then he sat against another wall close to her.

"If I'm correct...you can see things from the past and or future, due to the Dimensional Scream. Right?" He questioned her, stretching one of his legs out to the side.

"Yes, that's why I wanted to travel along with you. I don't actually know where I'm going; Nightwood Forest was just a lucky guess. But I figured you might actually be able to figure things out...make a plan, because I...I'm not smart enough to do that." She picked the pebble up from its frozen state and looked it over, imagining what it'd be like if it had color.

"You want to stop the Planet's Paralize?" Grovyle asked out of the blue. The girl looked back at him and nodded.

"I don't care if we disappear or not...I can't live in this world like this any longer."

Grovyle smiled, _she has courage, pride, and heart...I guess I can try,_ he thought. "Alright...we can try working together." The girl looked up at Grovyle as if he was joking, but he wasn't. She smiled and dropped the pebble to the side, only to have it return to it unmovable state.

"R-Really?" She asked, unsure if he was serious. She leaned forwards but coughed as she had to fall back onto the wall. She grabbed her side and groaned, but felt peace when Grovyle scooted to her side, grabbing an Oran Berry from his pack and handing it to her.

"Yes...it would be quicker and easier." As she toke it and popped it into her mouth, he chuckled, shaking his head. "Assuming you don't get in my way at least." She coughed a bit surprised by his remark, nearly choking on the berry.

She flared a tense expression to him as she slightly chuckled back. "Don't get sassy with me, please."

"Then don't get in my way and keep up. I tend not to rest often, so get used to it." He crawled over to the other wall as she sighed in depression. She could run and do it for awhile, but she rested a lot, for she got tired easily and had to slow down once in awhile. She looked away and tried to ignore it as she slide down the wall and onto the ground. She tucked her hands underneath her head and closed her sleepy eyes.

"I'm Morrithi." She added quickly. Grovyle closed his eyes and smiled slightly.

"Grovyle." He simply replied. She chuckled as she let herself fall asleep...it wasn't that she was tired, which she was...it was that she thought she finally found someone she could trust and be with.


	5. It's Nothing

"Morrithi? Morrithi, wake up." Grovyle tapped Morrithi on her shoulder, but rolled his eyes as she groaned in her sleep. "Morrithi!" He shook her so fast that as she finally opened her tired eyes and sat up, she rubbed her shoulder that was shaken.

"What...what's wrong?" She looked at him with concern but Grovyle stood up and looked away.

"We gotta go, keep on the move."

"What, but..." Grovyle grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"No, we're going now. If you disagree, feel free to sit here and continue to rest. I'm going." Grovyle grabbed his bag, slung it under his arm, and walked out of the cave. Morrithi looked down at herself for awhile...she couldn't believe someone could be so hasty and impatient, especially when she was so tired and still slightly in pain. As she looked back up she nearly cried out; Grovyle had vanished. She ran out of the cave and frantically looked for him but sighed in relief as she saw him not that far away, walking down a small hill. She rushed to his side, groaning at the burning sensation in her back. As she almost slowed to a crawl, Grovyle looked back at her with slight concern but all she could see was the anger in his face.

"Where are we going anyways, Grovyle?" Morrithi wondered, trying to catch up to him, but every time she did, she would lose him by a few more feet before she rushed to his side again.

"Shard Cave...it's not that far away. I've been there before, because I've heard rumors of a Time Gear being there. But I didn't find anything."

"You think my Dimensional Scream might see something?" She looked at the back of his head, but jerked to the side a bit when Grovyle looked over his shoulder to her.

"Why do you think I want to go back there?" He huffed out. Morrithi looked away in embarrassment, wishing she didn't say anything at all. As they crossed the field of broken grass and rocks, Morrithi shivered at the cold air; though no wind past through the barren world, it was as cold as ice. She crossed her arms and her jaws began to chatter as they got closer to Shard Cave. But as they approached the cave that stretched high up in the air, Morrithi looked to the side and stopped cold. She no longer cared about the coldness sending chills down her veins as she stared at a couple of small, burned down houses about a mile away. The wood was knocked all over like they were rammed into before they were set ablaze. But the stroke of ash continued around the houses and a line of ashen grass past through their route and continued in the other direction, like someone was chasing someone else.

Grovyle stopped a couple feet away as he no longer heard footsteps following his. He looked behind him and saw Morrithi's cold stare. He walked up to her and cocked his head to the side to see her face better.

"Morrithi, you alright?" She didn't answer. He looked towards where she was staring and started walking to it, but Morrithi touched his arms and stopped him.

"No, please. It's...it is nothing. Let's continue." Grovyle turned to look at his new partner; she was pleading him. He gave one last glance at the scene before he grabbed Morrithi's arm and toke her with him into the cave. _What was that about, why was she so...frozen?_ Grovyle wondered.


	6. Dusknoir

As they entered the last chamber, Morrithi gasped at what she saw. Three large stone pillars arose from the ground and made their way towards the ceiling before they stopped, a few feet before it, and pricked up to it. Lots of rocks hung onto the walls and a few stood frozen in the air.

"It's called Shard Cave but..." Grovyle stared, walking up to one of the pillars. "...it used to be called Crystal Cave." As he said that, Morrithi thought about all the rocks in the cave and tunnels actually being crystals...all kinds of colors, sparking with light..."Morrithi?" Grovyle's voice brought her back.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I'll do it now." Morrithi walked up to one of the pillars, closed her eyes, and breathed in deeply before the white line crossed her vision and showed her the past...

_"It's here! There is a Time Gear here!" One voice rang out, familiar._

_ "Really? How do we get to it then?" Another voice replied, also familiar._

_ "When these pillars are touched, they change color. When they all change to blue, it'll open a passageway to the Time Gear."_

_ "That's great...Good job...partner."_ As the voice faded, she opened her eyes and smiled happily.

"It's here! There is a Time Gear here!" She turned to Grovyle who raised an eyebrow (if he had any that is), and stepped closer to her.

"Really? How do we get to it then?"

"When these pillars are touched, they change color. When they all change to blue, it'll open a passageway to the Time Gear."

"That's great..." Grovyle smiled in return, making Morrithi's heart sink again, for she rarely see him smile. "Good job..." He nudged her shoulder with his hand and chuckled. "...partner." As they made their way out of the cave, Morrithi giggled, then stared at Grovyle strangely. Dei shah voo, she thought.

As they exited the cave, she bursted out laughing, thinking about her Dimensional Scream and what they said right after it.

"What's so funny?" Grovyle looked at Morrithi as she calmed herself. She looked back and couldn't help laughing again.

"Just, something I saw in my Dimensional Scream. Well, more like heard, but still, I..." She would've continued, but she saw Grovyle stop dead and his leaf prick up. He looked around slowly, his eyes searching the few trees that lay ahead of them.

"Something's here..." He whispered under his breath so only Morrithi could hear. She scooted closer to him, scared of what he could hear and what she could not. "Something...small..." He continued. He then quickly looked the trees, Morrithi's gaze following, as laughter echoed toward them.

"Weh-he-hee..." Sablye bounced from behind the trees and quickly rushed across the ground like parasites and surrounded them in just five seconds.

"Six...I've never seen six at once." Grovyle pressed his back against Morrithi and looked over his shoulder to her; he could feel her breathing and heartbeat, and they sped up the more the Sablye closed in on them. "Alright...Morrithi, we're just going..."

"Well, well, well...it's been awhile." Grovyle's face went cold as he remembered the voice. Both Morrithi and him looked towards the trees and saw a ghostly Pokemon approach them...he floated above the ground, his two huge arms stretched out in front of him, and a violent but pleased grin spread across his face. "It's been to long...how have you been, my old friend..." He smirked over at Grovyle who growled at his presence.

"We are not friends...never have, never will be!" He yelled out, stepping to him with anger, but Morrithi grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"You know him?"

"You don't? He is in charge of the Sablye! He's..." He pointed to the ghostly fiend but couldn't continue. The Pokemon broke through the Sablye and joined the two inside their little captive circle, being pinned up to the wall.

"I'm Dusknoir. Master Diagla's lieutenant and special agent of darkness. And, if I'm not mistaken...you're...Morrithi." He glared at the human, which made her fidget behind Grovyle.

"How do you know me?"

"Oh, Master Dialga has spoken of you...spoken of you, greatly." The thought rang through her mind and made her shutter. Dialga...Primal Dialga, talked about her?! "I love how you two are together like this...makes my job SO much easier." Dusknoir made his ghostly way to Morrithi, but Grovyle jotted between them, anger boiling up inside of him. "I don't want to talk to you." Dusknoir raised his hand and slapped Grovyle over to the outer side near the Sablye, where two hustled to him and kept him down. Grovyle struggled to his knees, despite the Sablye hanging him down, and he rubbed his cheek. "Not now, anyways." Dusknoir finished as he stepped ever closer to Morrithi. The closer he got the farther she backed up until her back touched to the cold surface of the rocky cave. She shivered with fear as Dusknoir floated up in front of her...he was just about two or more feet taller than her, but still much bigger.

As he grinned slightly, she breathed heavy breaths, unable to control the flow. "Yes...I'll enjoy killing you so much. But...it is really such a shame to dispose such a beautiful thing. It's too bad Master Dialga doesn't care about beauty...if he did, I would so plead to let you live. Unfortunately...for you at least, he doesn't. And for me, I don't care either way. I'll still have fun out of killing you." Dusknoir leaned over and brought Morrithi's face closer to his, which almost made Grovyle hop on him with anger. "Unless...you want to well, I don't know, um...beg for mercy. I think me and Master Dialga could arrange something for you."

Grovyle couldn't take it anymore. He thrashed the Sablye off of him and he leaped to his feet, but as he took his first couple of steps, Dusknoir released Morrithi and turned to him. His stomach opened up and he suddenly shot out a blast of dark energy into Grovyle's chest, knocking into the ground and causing him to gasp for air.

"You're so stupid, you know that, Grovyle?" Dusknoir's tone of voice made Morrithi huddle more into the wall, though she wanted to run to Grovyle's side. Grovyle managed to get onto his knees and as he looked up at Dusknoir, he grabbed his stomach and continued to gasp for air, but much more easily now. "You know the power that I hold. I didn't even use all of it on you and you're on your knees, breathless. But even so...if I hit even your head you'd be dead right about now. So consider yourself warned, you stupid grasshopper." Dusknoir furthered ignored the Grovyle who looked up at his enemy with fierce eyes, wanting to get rid of him now. "Now...back to you, what?" Dusknoir looked back to where Morrithi was but saw no one. As he did Morrithi dodged his eyesight by ducking and she ran to Grovyle's side, sliding down to her knees, slightly scrapping them as she did.

"Are you alright?" She whispered to him, grabbing his arm. Grovyle eyed her for a second, but then looked back up at Dusknoir, taking his arm away from Morrithi.

"I'm fine." He spoke in a somewhat monotone voice. Morrithi searched him quickly but carefully. She tried to grab Grovyle's arm again as she replied.

"No, you're not..."

"Keep your attention on Dusknoir, would ya?!" Grovyle pushed her arms away from his and repositioned his eyes on Dusknoir, who turned to them and laughed; his laugh was haunting and distinctive.

"You don't seem to like her very much, Grovyle. So...you won't mind if I take her with me, huh?" Dusknoir seemed to wink but since he only had one eye, it only looked like he blinked.

"Of course not...I need her."

"I know, I know. The Time Gears, reverse the Planet's Paralize, blah, blah, blah...I don't care." He hovered in front of them, making Morrithi flinch as she sat on her knees beside Grovyle. But Dusknoir reached out to her and grabbed her by her arm and brought her to him. Her arms flailed as she tried to release herself from his hand. But as Dusknoir raised her higher, Grovyle stood up and screamed at him.

"Let her go, you imbecile!" Dusknoir immediately released Morrithi, who dropped to her feet but fell to her butt, unbalanced. "This is between you and me!" Grovyle added, eyeing Morrithi quickly before he flared a glare at Dusknoir.

"You dare insult me? Fine then!" Dusknoir fired a huge Dark Pulse that lasted for at least five seconds, sending Grovyle into two of the Sablye, tossing them to the side like sticks, and plunging him against a tree. As he fell to the ground, his mind wavering, Morrithi scampered upwards, knowing she had to do something. She had to save Grovyle from Dusknoir...

As Dusknoir readied another Shadow Ball, Morrithi rushed over the Sablye and to Grovyle's side. She grabbed his bag and ran through it, trying to find something that could help. Just as Dusknoir released his power, Morrithi tossed an orb towards them, and as it cracked against the ground, it released a bright light that covered all their visions. Dusknoir didn't know if he hit them, but then he did as the tree they were up against cracked over and fell to the pressure. They escaped...


	7. Morrithi's Past

Morrithi had ran around the tree, carrying Grovyle in her arms, as she made her way into the Deserted Valley. It was a long, vast barren land with a couple of rocks here and there that lay across the ground and some that floated way above her head, casting a doubting shadow across the surface. They'd be caught for sure here, but she had nowhere else to run to. As she slowed to crawl and eventually a stop, she almost kneeled over from the pain still in her back and the weight of carrying Grovyle. As she almost fell to her knees, Grovyle mumbled, coming back to conscious. He had fainted when Dusknoir was preparing his Shadow Ball, and Morrithi panicked when he didn't move. As Grovyle started coming to, Morrithi looked around and gasped in happiness. There was a cave nearby. As she started walking, she could hear the crying laughter echo again.

"Weh-he-hee..." She turned to look but didn't see anyone, so she ran for the cave. As she entered it she could hear Dusknoir's voice cry from behind. She laid Grovyle against the wall as she searched for something to hide behind. As the cries got louder, Morrithi sweated with fear, until she moved a rock and saw a small cave-like structure behind it. She dragged Grovyle into it and as she could see the Sablye hustle to the entrance, she got inside and moved the boulder back up against the wall. As it closed, the light that was there faded and she was in complete darkness. All she could hear was Grovyle's short breaths and the Sablye's footsteps running in through the cave. She sat there, up against Grovyle's shoulder, as she listened to the Sablye return but they didn't leave, they stopped near the entrance. She held her breathe as they spoke. "Master Dusknoir Sir...they aren't in here."

"Great...where'd they go?!" Dusknoir's voice echoed throughout the cave, causing Morrithi to cringe. "They couldn't have gotten far...let's go!" Dusknoir ordered them and Morrithi could hear them laugh as the steps faded to nothing. She was so scared though that she sat still, motionless, slowing her breath for a another minute or so, until Grovyle moved his head to her, his yellow eyes the only thing she could see, and she was grateful that she could.

"Morrithi..." Grovyle's voice was weak, but as he straightened his positioned against the wall, he spoke with more strength, trying to hide his weakness. "You got me out of there." Morrithi blushed slightly, unable to actually see Grovyle's face.

"How'd you know it was me? Can you see me in this darkness?" She wondered, not knowing if not only his ears were better than hers, but also his eyes.

"I recognize your eyes. Your, bright blue eyes..." As Grovyle lay willingly against the wall, Morrithi blushed at what he was saying. "They also have a slight glimpse of hope in them...and a hint of courage...of pride..." Morrithi looked away into the darkness, smiling. "But...there's something else." Grovyle added. Morrithi looked back up at him, who leaned forward slightly to look better at her. "A reason that keeps you going, keeps you keeping on. You...lost something...or some'one'." Grovyle's voice weaken as he stated that last sentence, and slowly let it out. Morrithi looked away and sighed...

"I don't want to talk about it." She sighed. She crawled over to the boulder, used what strength she could muster, and pushed it aside. As she did, the grey light beamed in, making Grovyle look away for a second. Morrithi crawled out of the hole and stared out of the cave, making sure that Dusknoir and his friends were actually gone.

As she stood there, Grovyle could see the back of her shirt, torn, the scratches in her backside. And they weren't scars; they were flesh wounds that hadn't healed completely still. Grovyle turned away, unable to look at her. _How could I let her fight like this_, he thought. _I should've let her rest longer... _"Family..." Grovyle continued, looking her way, knowing that she would cause a riot, but he took that risk. "You lost family, didn't you?"

"Do you really want to know, 'cause I'll tell you?" Morrithi blared out in a second. She didn't give Grovyle enough time to respond has she sat inside the cavern again, looking at him with anger but sadden eyes. "I lived with my parents, in those houses we saw near Shard Cave. I was only five when, some Pokemon came and destroyed it. He killed my parents and nearly burned me along with them. I've been running ever since...are you happy now?" She questioned him, aggravation in her voice. Grovyle was unmoved though, and he continued his stare at her, until he spoke with sympathy.

"Looks like we have similar childhoods."

"What...wait, what happened to your family?" Morrithi calmed down, unsure what Grovyle meant. But he didn't answer; he only turned his head and looked down at himself. "Wait, you get me to talk but you won't talk to me?" She speculated, trying to stare into Grovyle's mind, but it only made her turn away with disgrace. Grovyle closed his eyes and huddled against himself, falling asleep, as Morrithi sighed in defeat. "Goodnight, Grovyle."


	8. A Girl Knows no Bounds

As they approached the Lonely Desert, Morrithi stared at the back of Grovyle's head, trying to figure out what he was thinking. They haven't spoken to each other in two days, and this worried Morrithi. They didn't normally speak anyways, but ever since their little talk in that cave near Shard Cave, Grovyle barely even looked at her. He toke rest and gave warning signs just by his facial expression, and Morrithi didn't try to strike up a conversation, because she was worried that Grovyle would either not speak or tell her to shut up. As she was lost in thought, she bumped into Grovyle and nearly knocked him over. He looked over his shoulder and grunted; as he looked forward, Morrithi followed his gaze and gasped. The Lonely Desert was mostly made of frozen sand that blew in the air, but right in front of them, there was sand that twirled in a circle and expanded about five feet and dipped into the ground about a foot. Morrithi walked ahead and looked down into the circler pit...Grovyle walked up next to her and groaned.

Morrithi slid down into the hole, dragging a few sand grains with her, and she planted her feet in the middle. As she looked around, the ground began to crumble and a small crack formed beneath her. She tried to climb back out but it happened so fast; the small hole she stood in collapsed inward and she fell down about five feet until she hit her side on the rocky ground. Grovyle jumped down to her side and grabbed her arms. "You alright?" Grovyle asked, concerned. As he helped her back to her feet, she smiled to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She dusted herself off as Grovyle looked up and grinned. Morrithi grunted at the pain in her back; falling on her side brought some painful burns back to her. As she clutched her side to relive herself, she looked down what seemed like a tunnel. "Grovyle?" She tapped Grovyle's arm to get his attention. Grovyle looked at her and followed her gaze and murmured.

"A tunnel." He grinned at Morrithi who gave a small giggle. He tugged on her sleeve and beckoned her to follow him down the tunnel. As she trailed behind him, he occasionally looked back to see if she was alright and still following. After a few minutes of doubt that anything would be here, they passed through what seemed like an entrance and into a large room. At the end was a frozen lake with a few large stone pillars floating above it. Morrithi laughed to herself and jogged ahead of Grovyle, onto the lake, once in awhile slipping but gaining her composer and continuing to cross it. "Morrithi, be careful. We don't know what's in here." Grovyle warned her as he shadowed behind her.

"Don't worry, Grovyle! I think this could be promising!" She called back, stopping in front of a rock that lay on top of the lake. It's reflection on the lake was dull; it gave no real purpose to be there. Morrithi groaned as she leaned forward, letting her hand rest on top of the stone, and relaxed. The white line pierced her vision in a matter of seconds, exposing the past to her.

_A Mespirt sprang up from the lake, the water cascading around her as she jumped up from beneath it and glared at the Pokemon before her. A young Pikachu and Treecko stood before her with fear in their eyes. Suddenly Grovyle walked up behind them, a grin forming across his face._

_ "W-Who are you?!" Mespirt called out to him. The two Pokemon looked back and gasped._

_ "Grovyle the Thief!" The Pikachu cried out, backing up behind the Treecko._

_ "Yes, I guess." Grovyle stepped closer to the Pokemon; his voice a bit cranky but there was pity in it to. "Now, I'm sorry to say, but I must take that Time Gear." He took a step closer but the Pikachu jumped in front of the Treecko, courage on her face._

_ "We won't let you, Grovyle!"_

_ "You can't take the Time Gear!" The Treecko screamed. She sounded so familiar..._

_ "...Fine. I'll just knock you out of the way first. I am truly sorry...but it must be done!" Grovyle jumped into the air and landed before the two, slicing them to the side with Leaf Blade. He ran forward to Mespirt and he jump onto her, grabbing her neck and throwing her to the other Pokemon. As she fell onto the ground, Grovyle dived into the water, swimming towards the Time Gear. He leaped from the water's surface and reached out to it...and everything went black._

Morrithi opened her eyes and coughed, grabbing her stomach. She jumped when she felt Grovyle's hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm fine. There's a Time Gear here, Grovyle." Grovyle smiled and he opened his mouth, about to say something, when the ceiling above them collapsed. Grovyle grabbed Morrithi and hid her underneath him as the rocks and sand fell down into the cavern, covering the place in a thick cloud of dust. As it settled, they heard something bigger fall from above and land, cracking the lake they stood on. When the two looked up they were surrounded by the six Sablye and Dusknoir, who stood before them and laughed, his cackle reverberating against the room walls and coming back to their ears, much more haunting.

"It's nice seeing you two again."

"You know, you could've taken the entrance, Dusknoir!" Grovyle stormed, rage in the tone of his voice. Dusknoir rolled his eye and chuckled slightly.

"I know that, but that was more fun. Also I was hoping that one of you two would be injured. Dust covered is good enough for me."

As Dusknoir moved closer to them, Morrithi moaned, frightened. Grovyle got up and stood between her and Dusknoir and growled. "Stand back, Dusknoir. We don't have time for you..."

"And you think I care? Stand aside, Grovyle, and I promise I won't hurt her." Dusknoir smirked but Grovyle didn't move.

"No you don't. You don't make promises."

"You're right, I don't. But, still...Morrithi is, different, that I..." Dusknoir eyed Morrithi, causing her to shiver backwards almost into a Sablye.

"Oh, shut up Dusknoir! You only say that because you're captivated by her beauty!" Dusknoir laughed, rolling his eye to the sky.

"Oh...so you admit that she's pretty, huh?" Grovyle's face blushed as he wide-eyed Dusknoir.

"S-Shut up! Don't get off topic!" Grovyle looked down to avoid Dusknoir glare and Morrithi grabbed his arm and whispered under her breath.

"What are we going to do?"

"I...I don't know..."

"Where's your boldness, Grovyle?" Dusknoir gawked at Grovyle, his red eye glaring into his eyes; Grovyle huddled back as if to make himself smaller, for Dusknoir gaze created a deadly vibe that made Grovyle's spine shiver and shake against Morrithi's stomach as she leaned against his back. "After all those insults you threw at me from before...what now?"

"Shut up, you scum. I'm thinking, don't distract me." Dusknoir growled at Grovyle's insult, and as he was about to fire a Dark Pulse, one of the Sablye jumped from the circle onto Grovyle's back, bringing him to ground.

"Don't insult Master Dusknoir!" He cried out, ripping into Grovyle's flesh. Morrithi screamed as she nearly tripped backwards, but she unintentionally kicked the Sablye in the face, knocking him back into one of the other Sablye. She grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine..." Grovyle looked pasted Morrithi and stared at Dusknoir, ignoring her grip on his arm this time. "What, you made me?" He explained, watching Dusknoir gape at him in surprise.

"I did, but I didn't expect you to really do it." Grovyle tossed his free arm to the side and gasped.

"What do you mean? You should know by now, Dusknoir!"

"Yeah, I probably should." Morrithi looked at Dusknoir then Grovyle in confusion.

"Why are you talking to him like your friends?" Grovyle bumped his arm against her, which made him grunt in pain, but he stared at her with angry eyes.

"Friends? We are not friends, Morrithi!"

"We do that, I don't know why." Dusknoir explained, coming closer to the two. "But anyways, back to business. I'm just going to kill you two and get on with my mission, alright? So..." Morrithi pushed Grovyle to the side slightly and stood before Dusknoir, furious. "What do you think you can do against me, little girl?" Dusknoir laughed.

Morrithi took in a few deep breaths before she readied her stance. "I don't care if I succeed or not...just go away already!" She demanded. Dusknoir laughed again, making Morrithi shiver, but she quickly regain her composer and raised her hands into two fists in front of her.

"If Grovyle can't beat me, you think you can?! You're pathetic!" Dusknoir insulted, smirking as he cackled. Morrithi's mind rang with those last words...she jumped towards Dusknoir with a cry and kicked him in the stomach, causing him to bulge back and grumble with pain, grabbing his stomach. He looked up at Morrithi and coughed out, "You little brat!" He slapped her across her face, sending her across the ground, on her chin. Grovyle got up but before he could get to her, all the Sablye closed in on him.

Morrithi picked herself up off the ground; her chin was red from skidding across the lake. She turned onto her back and looked up, swinging her hair to the side and growling silently. Dusknoir popped his stomach back out and turned towards her.

"You are a stupid girl, you know that?" Morrithi jumped to her feet and raised her fists back up, surprising Dusknoir.

"I'm much stronger than I seem! If you don't believe me, then I'll show you! Come at me...you monster!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, racing towards Dusknoir. He raised his arms up to block her, but Morrithi used this as an opportunity and jumped onto them, punching Dusknoir in his eye.

"Ahrg!" Dusknoir flung her off and grabbed his eye, turning around for his senses went blank as his eye slowly began healing. Morrithi leaped back up and jumped onto his back, pounding and kicking his back and side, and occasionally grabbing his antenna and knocking it to the side, causing Dusknoir pain as it bent back into shape.

"Master Dusknoir Sir!" A Sablye called out, leaping onto Morrithi and dragging her back to the ground. Dusknoir looked at her and she groaned; his eye was full of pain but mostly death.

"You do know how to punch...are your hands made of steel or something?!" He insisted it a possibility as a Sablye flew in front of him. He looked towards Grovyle who was kicking and slicing Sablye with Leaf Blade. Dusknoir was about to move towards him when Morrithi tossed her Sablye at his face who bounced off and fainted, sliding across the lake and into a nearby rock. "Gosh, these servants are worthless! I have to do everything myself!" Dusknoir prepared Shadow Ball when a flash of light appeared behind him. As he began to turn, the whole room glowed in a bright flash, causing the remaining Sablye to yell in pain. As it disappeared, Dusknoir gasped. Grovyle and Morrithi had vanished. He looked around, but no sign of them was there anymore. Then it hit him...

"CELIBI!"


	9. Partners

Grovyle opened his eyes, groaning at the pain in his stomach. He looked over to his left and saw Morrithi was sleeping against the wall. He looked around and saw that they were in cave, and when he stared out of the entrance, he knew they were in a forest, but he didn't know what forest. He sat up against the wall, grabbing his side. He looked to Morrithi but then saw a small pile of food between them; Oran Berries, Pecha Berries, Apples, Reviver Seeds, and Heal Seeds made up most of them.

"Wha-how?" He picked up a Reviver Seed, looking it over when a small chuckle came from his right. He looked over and shuffled slightly; a small, pink Pokemon sat next to him and his bag that leaned against the wall. She had small wings on her back and her eyes glowed green; she kicked her tiny legs forward as she smiled happily.

"Hello! I'm Celibi!" The Pokemon squeaked out. Grovyle grinned at her, putting the seed back down.

"Celibi...you mean, the Legendary Time-Traveling Pokemon?"

"Yep, that's me!" Celibi laughed out, hugging her knees, watching Grovyle closing.

"Oh, well, hi. I'm Grovyle and this..." He looked over and pointed at Morrithi, but Celibi jumped to her feet and giggled again.

"Oh, I know who she is. Don't worry." Grovyle eyed her, a bit concerned.

"You know Morrithi? How...when did you two meet?" Celibi hopped into the air, the fluttering of her wings the only sound for awhile as she flew over to Morrithi's side. She stood by her head and put her hand on her forehead.

"I met Morrithi when she was seven. Poor little thing lost her family and was scared...lost in the wilderness. I showed her a library she could hide in and it looks like she made it alright."

Morrithi groaned in her sleep, causing Grovyle to leaned towards her and study her. "A library? Where is this library Celibi."

"Oh, near my home, Dust Forest. It's on the edge of it and no one actually goes there. Kind of strange actually..." Celibi talked to herself, but then Morrithi grunted, opening her eyes and smiling.

"C-Celibi? What...when did you..." Celibi laughed, touching Morrithi's lips with her fingers.

"Shush, young Morrithi. I saved you and your dear Grovyle from Dusknoir and his hounds."

"Thank you Celibi." Grovyle finally said, handing Morrithi an Apple, which she took and happily gobbled up.

"Oh, no problem, my dear Grovyle, I'm happy to help fellow Pokemon in need!" Celibi jumped over Morrithi's legs and sat on her knees, grabbing a Heal Seed and nibbling on it. Morrithi tapped on her shoulder and smiled.

"Celibi, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, Morrithi. What do you need from little, old me?" Morrithi looked at Grovyle, and he smiled, knowing what she was going to say. He tapped Celibi's shoulder to get her attention as he continued explaining.

"We're finding out where the Time Gears are so we..."

"Can stop the Planet's Paralize in the past?" Celibi finished. Grovyle nodded his head, somewhat surprised she already knew. Celibi finished chewing her Heal Seed and she chuckled, hopping back into the air. "I'm happy to send you two to the past so you two can stop the Planet's Paralize! I don't care if we disappear...I can't live in this world knowing that I can do something to save it and it's Pokemon and not do anything about it out of fear of not existing."

"It's better to live a short life of glory...then a long, empty one of misery." Grovyle stated, bringing Morrithi and Celibi's faces pale. But then they both smiled in agreement.

"I agree completely." Morrithi expressed, sitting up against the wall. Grovyle looked away and stared out of the cave, like he was waiting for someone to come by.

"Is someone wrong, Grovyle?" Celibi asked him, worried.

"Don't be concerned Celibi, he does that." Morrithi explained, but she too looked at Grovyle, wondering what he was doing. "Where are we, by the way, Celibi?"

"Oh, in Bewildering Forest!" Celibi claimed, smiling. But Grovyle looked back frightened.

"Bewildering Forest!? Are you sure?!"

"Um, yeah, is something wrong?" Celibi landed next to his leg, placing her hands on his knee. Grovyle looked away, stuttering.

"It's, it's...it's just that...nothing. It's just...it's nothing." Grovyle closed his eyes, leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, taking his leg away from Celibi. She looked back to Morrithi who shrugged, unsure of Grovyle's problem. After resting for about an hour, Morrithi and Grovyle got up to leave.

"I'll see you in Dusk Forest you two!" Celibi vowed, waving as she vanished in a swarm of light and sparkles. As they fell through the cold ground, Grovyle looked away and walked out, Morrithi stumbling behind. Grovyle looked around before heading towards a large mountainous range in the distance.

"I've heard of another Time Gear there, but I haven't been there yet. It's somewhere near Dark Hill though." Grovyle explained not taking his eyes off of the mountains.

"Grovyle, I'm..." Morrithi tried to apologize; she wasn't sure why she had to, but she felt like she needed to say it.

"Quiet." Grovyle's harsh tone made her mouth close up. She looked at the ground and silently cried to herself. She watched her own tears fall to the ground, thinking about why she's in the position. What did she do to deserve this? After a couple of minutes, Morrithi nearly ran into Grovyle again, but saw his feet and stopped. She looked up and saw him gazing to the side; she gasped. There was a small, burnt down village that reminded her of her home. It had the same impact, the same burning sensation, and the same ashen trails around it. There were four houses though, and as she looked longer, her tears become fewer as she couldn't believe her eyes. There were three corpses of Sceptiles; two were normal while one was a shiny blue. Then it hit her...Grovyle's home.

Grovyle let his bag slide off of his shoulder and he slowly walked to the houses. Morrithi picked up his bag and followed him closely. Grovyle looked around at the burnt wood, never stopping. Then he came closer to the shiny Sceptile. He froze in front of it...he fell to his knees, putting his hand onto the limp, Sceptile's arm. Grovyle stared for at half-a minute before he bursted out into tears, Morrithi choking over seeing him cry. "Mother...why..." Grovyle whispered under his swollen breath. Morrithi kneeled next to him...she wanted to try and comfort him, but he has rejected her all the time. So she nearly fell to the side when Grovyle put his head on her shoulder, freely crying, putting his arms around her neck and on her shoulder, indicating he didn't want her to leave.

"I'm sorry..." Morrithi cried out, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I was six..." Grovyle pointed out, his voice breaking a few times.

"You don't have to tell me..." Morrithi indicated, but Grovyle put one of his hands on her hand and smiled.

"I have to tell someone." As Morrithi didn't say anything, Grovyle continued, taking in a breath and calming down a bit. "I can't quite remember actually...but, when I was six, Primal Dialga came." Morrithi gasped...Primal Dialga came to kill his family? "He burnt the houses down, tearing the other Sceptiles apart. My father picked me up and my mother...she gave me these two necklaces." Grovyle leaned back, showing Morrithi the stones around his neck. Carved on one side read, _Love, Peace, and Freedom for the World_, and on the other side read, _Do Anything to Protect the World from a Life of Pain and Suffering_. "She said for me to give the other one to a friend if I met one. Then she forced my father to take me as she distracted Primal Dialga. He ran up the hill...he turned and I know he regretted it, because I regret watching. Primal Dialga came up to her and...and..." Grovyle hesitated, looking away ashamed, tears slowly from his eyes.

"No...right in front of you?" Morrithi asked, knowing what he was trying to say. He nodded, and looked back at her.

"My father ran down the other side of the hill, but Primal Dialga's roar rang, and it was close. He knew he was following, so he released me and told me to run. I did. And Primal Dialga killed him as well..." Grovyle grabbed his bag and held it gently. Morrithi knew it was his father's. "Primal Dialga saw where I hid and jumped to me and right before he shot Hyper Beam or whatever he was going to shot...someone stopped him."

"Who?"

"Ironically...Dusknoir." Grovyle smiled, chuckling to himself. Morrithi's jaw dropped in surprise.

"You're kidding, right? That heartless monster that's trying to kill us?"

"Yep...he wasn't trained fully on killing children at that time is my guess. But he stopped Primal Dialga killing me by saying that if I grew up to be one of them, he'd hunt me down and murder me."

"I say Primal Dialga should spank him. Because Dusknoir was right...you did." Morrithi shoved Grovyle friendly, but Grovyle looked away with pity. He stared past Morrithi for a few seconds before he toke off one of his necklaces and held it in front of Morrithi.

"I want you to have this."

"Wha-why?" Morrithi stuttered, both confused and shocked. Grovyle smiled, putting the necklace over Morrithi's head.

"You've been a good friend to me, even though I haven't to you. I'm sorry." Grovyle held Morrithi's shoulder, waiting for a response, but Morrithi teared up and fell into Grovyle's arms, hugging him tightly. Grovyle grunted with pain but ignored it for long enough to hug Morrithi back, avoiding her scratches still healing on her back.

"We're partners then?" Morrithi whispered, smiling, crying happily.

"Partners." Grovyle patted her back with joy...he had a friend.


	10. So Much for Friends

As the long week slowly past by, they trudged over Dark Wasteland, passed through Chasm Cave and climbed over Dark Hill, and finally arrived at a unnamed cave that wasn't anywhere on any map.

"Deep within is a place called Limestone Cave..." Grovyle stepped ahead of Morrithi, explaining what he knew. "It has no name now, but it is said that a Time Gear is suppose to be there. Let's go." Morrithi happily followed Grovyle, but once he stepped inside, the ground began to shake. Suddenly, the entrance caved in and Morrithi flew back outside, Grovyle falling in on the other side. Morrithi ran up to the fallen rubble, panicking if Grovyle was hurt.

"Grovyle, are you alright? Can you hear me?" Grovyle pushed himself up off the floor and walked over to pile of stone blocking their way.

"I'm fine, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm not hurt...from that, anyways." She laughed, thinking of the pain in her back and side, caused by Dusknoir. Grovyle tried to pull out one of the rocks, but to no avail as it was stuck tight. "Grovyle, continue on. I'll clear the way and catch up with you later."

"Morrithi, the tunnels form a maze and always lead back to the start. I'm not sure if someone would get lost and not be able to get back to the entrance." Grovyle coughed, waving the dust away as he still tried to remove the rock.

"Just go, we shouldn't waste precious time. I'll clear the way and wait for you here. I'm sure there could be something there that can help you know there's a Time Gear."

"B-But..."

"Grovyle, you'll be fine."

"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you." Morrithi choked...no one ever cared or worried about her.

"I'll be fine, Grovyle. Don't you remember me beating up Dusknoir, before?"

Grovyle chuckled. "Yeah, you kicked Dusknoir's ghostly butt."

"Exactly." Morrithi laughed, grabbing a small rock and throwing it to the side. "Go on, Grovyle. I can take care of myself."

"Alright...be careful. Find someplace to hide if Dusknoir comes."

"I will. Go on!" Morrithi commanded Grovyle but in a friendly way. Grovyle left his human partner and walked down the tunnel. He only walked for about two minutes when he came to a one tunnel leading left, a dead end in the middle, and a tunnel leading right. Grovyle looked down them both, but he didn't believe they were his only options.

"There has to be something else." Grovyle said to himself, walking up to the rocky wall and feeling around it. As the minutes flew by, he starting doubting anything was here, when he thought he heard a loud thud and turned around, only for his arm to go through the wall and the rest of his body falling soon afterwards. "Found it..." Grovyle coughed as he leaned up, pushing himself off the ground with his hands. He looked down the tunnel and noticed how suspiciously huge it was; at the end was a small lake that was surrounded with dark, black and grey rocks. He walked up to the lake, but every step he took, he slowed his walk. He felt a presence watching him, like someone was right behind him. But when he turned to look, no one was there. He fastened his pace and jogged up to the lake. He kneeled down, searching the surface for any clues of a Time Gear. Nothing.

"How did Morrithi convince me to do this? There's no sign that a Time Gear use to be here."

"...Time Gear...That's because you don't remember." A spiritually voice responded as Grovyle stood up to turn away. He spun around but no one was anywhere in the cave with him.

"Who are you, show yourself?!" Grovyle yelled out, preparing Leaf Blade. But nothing came from the shadows, nothing came from above.

"...show yourself...I used to be a being like you...I was everyone and myself at the same time. I was everywhere and at one place all at once."

"What are you talking about? Who are you, where are you?!"

"...talking about...I'm nowhere now...I now live as a spirit, guarding what I used to guard as a physical being." The troubled voice spoke in a monotone voice. Grovyle looked up to the ceiling, like the sound came from there, but no one was there. "No one can see me, but I can see them. I...I remember you, from before."

"You do? Because, I don't remember you!" Grovyle crossed his arms, unwillingly to except the fact that the being was invisible to him as he continued to try and see him.

"...remember you...That's because you haven't been there yet...you haven't gone back there to see me, or see the Time Gear." Grovyle's eyes widened.

"Time Gear? Are you talking about the past?"

"...the past...Yes, the past. You haven't gone to the past yet, but your future self has, that's why I know you. That's why I remember you. You took the Time Gear and left..."

"Wait, so me and Morrithi to find all the Time Gears? Does that mean we rescue time?" Grovyle smiled, hope in his voice.

"...rescue time...Who's Morrithi? I don't know a...Morrithi."

"Morrithi is my partner...she's helping me."

"...partner...You didn't have anyone with you. No one was helping you."

"Morrithi wasn't...there?" Grovyle looked down at the ground, unable to accept that he could lose Morrithi soon.

"...wasn't there...As for rescuing time...I'm not sure. I don't know if time is saved or not...but I do know that you get the Time Gear from me."

"Thank you. And don't worry...I'll make sure time is saved."

"...time is saved...Thank you. Take care, Grovyle. And watch out for him."

"Who? 'Him' who?"

"...who...The Pokemon of nightmares...the one who doesn't want this to end...the Pitch Black Pokemon..."

"Do you mean Dusknoir? Because, he's already after me and..."

"...after me...Who's Dusknoir? I don't know a Dusknoir."

"So, that's not who you were talking about. Then who were you talking about?" Grovyle wondered, but there was no response. "H-Hello? Are you still there?" Nothing. "Hello?!" No one responded. Grovyle shook his head, wondering who it could be, as he walked out of the tunnels, back to Morrithi. Once Grovyle saw the small light that the world generated, he sighed in gratefulness. He ran the rest of the way out to find Morrithi sitting by the wall. Once he was within sight, Morrithi bounced up and hugged him tightly.

"See, I knew you'd be fine! Did you find anything?"

"Yes, actually." Grovyle smiled, pushing Morrithi off him. "I..."

"Hey!" The two looked towards the forest and saw Dusknoir floating his way over to them.

"Killing you should be easy...it's keeping you in one place that's proving difficult!" Dusknoir yelled out to them, his eye looking like it was going to explode out of anger.

"Dusknoir, you parasite!" Grovyle insulted, jumping in front of Morrithi and preparing Leaf Blade.

"You always complained about how I had my Sablye do my dirty work...well here I am, Grovyle! Alone, and ready to take you on!"

"You got it!" Grovyle rushed forward, slicing Dusknoir's arm with Leaf Blade, but Dusknoir counterattacked by using Shadow Punch on Grovyle's left shoulder. As the two tussled, Morrithi stood back, watching the fight. But then she saw a Snover, at least half of Morrithi's size, standing mysteriously off on a hill, staring at them.

"Um, guys? Guys?" Morrithi called to Grovyle and Dusknoir, but neither heard has Grovyle grabbed Dusknoir's wrist and tried to knock him over, but Dusknoir was physically stronger, and he tried to push him to the ground. "Guys...pay attention you idiots!" Morrithi cried out, and both Grovyle and Dusknoir looked over to her and cried out...

"What?!" Morrithi pointed to the Snover with fear. The two looked the other way and gasped. "Oh no..." They whispered simultaneously. The Snover stood there, unmoved, until he raised his arms and a sudden chill overcame the trio.

"Oh no, Morrithi get inside the cave!" Grovyle called out to Morrithi, releasing Dusknoir, who continued watching the Snover.

"Wait...why? What's wrong?" Morrithi stood confused, but then realized the issue as the Snover closed his eyes and lifted his arms higher. The chill got colder and Morrithi folded her arms over herself to keep warm, but it wasn't enough as a wind suddenly picked up. "W-What's that?!"

"Snover is using Blizzard!" Grovyle called out, running to Morrithi. Dusknoir was unable to get away in time and Grovyle just pushed Morrithi into the cave just as Snover released ice crystals that carried against the wind. It covered against the whole field and blocked Morrithi's view from inside the cavern. As the snow blew by, she panicked...Grovyle was still out there.

"Grovyle!" Morrithi cried out into the frosty wind, but there was no reply. As the wind settled, she raced out but stopped frozen. There was white snow everywhere in her sight; Snover had vanished but she could see Dusknoir and Grovyle under piles of snow. She rushed over to Grovyle and shoveled the snow off of him with her hands. "Grovyle, please tell me you're alright." Grovyle grunted in response, but then slowly sat up. Morrithi smiled, hugging him gently. "You're ok..."

"Yeah, I'm f-fine. L-Let's get out o-of here b-before Snover comes b-back." Grovyle shivered, trying to control his breathing and shaking. Morrithi helped him to his feet but then ran over to Dusknoir's side, who lay unconscious under the snow.

"Grovyle, if we leave him here, he'll die! We can't!" Morrithi dropped to her knees, digging Dusknoir out from under the snow. Grovyle walked to her side and grinned.

"You're right...w-we can't. Let's get him i-into the c-cave." Grovyle helped Morrithi get Dusknoir out from underneath all the snow and the two worked together and dragged him into the cave. They laid him against the wall and were about to leave when Morrithi fell down, sliding against the wall, and sitting on the ground. "M-Morrithi? You a-alright?"

"I'm tired..." She whispered, almost unable to speak. Grovyle sat next to her and smiled.

"Let's rest then."

"But, Dusknoir..."

"Don't worry. I'll stay awake and keep an eye on him. You rest, alright?" Morrithi nodded, closing her eyes, leaning against the wall. Grovyle watched Dusknoir, his chest rising and falling every few seconds, when only a minute later, Morrithi's head fell onto Grovyle's shoulder. "M-Morrithi? What...already?" Grovyle looked at Morrithi who had already fallen asleep. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her neck, resting his head on top of hers. He continued to watch Dusknoir until he couldn't control his eyes anymore...he fell into a deep sleep.


	11. I Never Will Know

Dusknoir slowly opened his eye and groaned...he looked up to the ceiling and saw the rocky surface above. He felt warm, not cold. He had just been enveloped in a cloud of snow and passed out...so what happened to him? Dusknoir sat up and looked to his right...he didn't move. Grovyle and Morrithi sat somewhat close to him, and they were leaning against the wall, asleep. He didn't speak, he didn't move, he didn't think. He watched the two quietly sleep, their chest slowly expanding and then decreasing back to size. Dusknoir didn't know...they had just saved him, that much he knew. He wondered how long they've been asleep...how long he could've woken up and taken them captive in their sleep. Dusknoir just didn't know...


	12. Last Time Gear

Grovyle opened his eyes then jolted up. He looked at Morrithi who had turned around in her sleep and fell to the ground, still soundly asleep. When he looked to Dusknoir, he sighed in relief. The ghostly Pokemon still lay asleep where they had placed him, and that calmed Grovyle. He shook Morrithi awake and smiled.

"Morrithi, we should leave, before Dusknoir wakes up and tazzers us or something." Morrithi laughed, allowing Grovyle to pick her up off the ground and drag her out of the cave. They only had one more Time Gear to find before they went to the past...and Grovyle didn't know where to go. As they walked away from the once known Limestone Cave, Morrithi smiled to herself and hugged Grovyle's arm.

"Grovyle, we're heading to Dusk Forest. The library that I hid in most of my life is near there...maybe we can find something there to help us find the last Time Gear!" Grovyle put his hand against Morrithi's mouth and smiled.

"Alright, we shall. Just, calm down a bit. I suspect the Sablye will be around trying to look for 'Master Dusknoir'." He mocked, making Morrithi giggle. As they approached Dusk Forest, they saw an old, run-down library near the edge. It was small and some of the wood was rotting off of it, but Morrithi smiled none the less and ran to it like it was home.

"Come on, Grovyle, hurry up. There's got to be something in here." She beckoned Grovyle to follow her inside which he did. Once the two entered, Morrithi laughed as Grovyle groaned. Books were on the selves on both sides of the walls but most were falling apart and all across the floor. Morrithi skipped over to a large table that was in the middle of it all and she jumped on top of it, sitting down, grabbing a book and reading through it. Grovyle searched the books on the walls and found one that said, _Ancient Language of the Unknown_. He took it from the shelves and began reading through.

"This is going to take awhile." Grovyle complained, but Morrithi sighed in agreement.

"It's worth it though." As they days went on, more and more books were thrown onto the ground as they were read through. Grovyle finished his book and continued to help Morrithi search for anything about their last Time Gear. As the days turned into weeks, their hope began to slowly fade. Until...

"Grovyle, I think I found something."

"Really, what does it say?" Grovyle jumped onto the table and leaned over Morrithi's shoulder trying to see what she was showing.

"It talks about the Trio of Legends; Uxie, Aself, and Mespirt. Aself lives in Crystal Cave, which is Shard Cave here and we already know that there's a Time Gear there. Mespirt lives in Quicksand Lake, that's under the Lonely Desert here and there's a Time Gear there to."

"And?"

"I'm thinking that maybe Uxie lives in the place where our last Time Gear is."

"That's a smart idea, Morrithi. Where does she live?"

"It says Swamp Lake."

"That's Fogbound Lake in the past..."

"Should we check that out?" Grovyle hopped down and smiled.

"Absolutely. Let's go." Grovyle stretched his hand out to Morrithi. She put the book down and took his hand, who helped her down and guided her out of the library. It only toke them an hour to get into Deep Dusk Forest...the fog was thick and deep and if it wasn't for Grovyle, Morrithi wouldn't be able to know where she was going. As they continued to walk aimlessly for what seemed like hours, even though it was only a few minutes, Grovyle suddenly stopped, squinting his eyes to see forward. "What...What's that?"

"What's what, Grovyle?" Morrithi wondered, unable to see what Grovyle was seeing.

"There seems to be something over there, come on." Grovyle guided Morrithi over to what looked like a statue. It was old and worn-down and the head had completely been sheared off and laid on the ground next to its feet. If it wasn't for the head, they wouldn't know that the statue was of Groudon, a Legendary Pokemon that raised the land from the seas by myth. Grovyle looked around the magnificent statue as Morrithi put her hand up against its chest. She swore she could feel some form of heat coming from inside. But then, without her being able to react, the line of white crossed her vision and showed her history once more.

_A young Pikachu and Treecko, along with a Corfish, studied the statue. It was much more new and the head fit perfectly on top of it were it was suppose to. The Pikachu then picked up a red stone and placed it within a small hole that was carved into the Groudon's chest. Once she did, the statue's eyes glowed red and the ground suddenly shook. But as three looked at each other in fear, the fog slowly rose up and disappeared, revealing a plateau high up in the sky. It suddenly skipped time and showed the Pikachu and Treecko up on the plateau in front of lake and Uxie; and a Time Gear..._

"Morrithi?" Grovyle called to Morrithi, worried about her. She suddenly had become motionless and he hoped it was the Dimensional Scream, but he wasn't sure. Morrithi opened her eyes and Grovyle sighed in relief. "You're alright. Was it the Dimensional Scream?"

Morrithi nodded her head, and then smiled. "Grovyle the Time Gear is up there."

"What, up where?"

"I saw a Pikachu put a red stone into the statue's chest that lifted the fog and revealed a plateau up there." Morrithi pointed behind the statue into the sky, Grovyle following where she pointed. "I then saw them up there with Uxie and the Time Gear." Morrithi continued. Grovyle smiled, bumping arms with her.

"You know what this means? We go into the past!"

"Oh my, you're right! Yes, finally!" Morrithi jumped up and down joyfully then hugged Grovyle tightly. "I couldn't have done this without you, Grovyle."

"Hey, I couldn't have done it without you, Morrithi. We both did it." Grovyle toke her hand and smiled. "Let's find Celibi."


	13. Got to Hold On

They approached the Passage of Time gradually, unsure of what they should think. Celibi floated beside them, smiling hopefully and her wings fluttering quickly.

"Good luck you two. My dear Grovyle, you take care of Morrithi." She winked at her green friend, who smiled back.

"Don't worry. I will." He grabbed Morrithi's hand and looked down at her...she looked back up, slightly afraid. "You ready?"

"...Yes. Let's go." She gripped his hand tightly as they passed through the portal, Celibi waving them good-bye as it closed behind them. As they passed through time and dimension, light nearly blinded them. But, as Morrithi looked ahead, she could see a figure in the shape of some sort of Pokemon. Grovyle didn't see in time as the fiend released a power that shot towards him with great speed and precision. But Morrithi saw it coming...she knew it was going to hit Grovyle, so she grabbed Grovyle by his arm and put herself in front, fully taking the blow as it exploded against her body, blinding them once again. As her vision reappeared, her hand was being grasped by Grovyle's in desperation.

"A-Are you alright?!" He called out, panic in his voice.

"N-Not r-really..." Morrithi replied, unable to say a full sentence. Lights flashed as Grovyle and Morrithi began to lose their grip.

"No, don't...let go!"

"I-I...can't...hold on..." Suddenly, as one last light flashed in their eyes, their grip slipped, sending them in two different directions.

"NO!" Grovyle tried reaching out to grab her again, but it was too late. As they passed through two different tunnels of time, someone somewhere in the Passage of Time let out a laugh that echoed through time and space, causing Morrithi to wince back as she lost consciousness.


	14. I'm Still Morrithi

Morrithi stared blinking at Grovyle, unable to completely understand all that was said. Grovyle looked away, his story finally told, and a few tears fell from his face. Morrithi reached out to his shoulder but Grovyle jolted up and walked out of Sharpedo's Bluff, apologizing as he walked past her. Morrithi stared after him for a few minutes before she got up and followed, tip-toeing by Mia to not wake her up. As she emerged from the stairway, she looked behind her towards what was now the rising sun and saw Grovyle sitting down, his legs over the edge. Morrithi walked up behind him but stopped when she saw the leaf on his head prick up. Grovyle looked over his shoulder and at Morrithi...the two gawked at each other for what seemed like minutes until Grovyle turned his head around again. Morrithi sighed, about to leave, but then she thought, _I am still Morrithi. I need to show him that...because, he needs me_. She walked to Grovyle's side, sat down, swung her legs over the edge and stared at the rising sun.

"Do I really care about Dusknoir enough to save him?" She grinned. Grovyle laughed, not taking his eyes off of the waters below him.

"Yeah, you...you were kind to a lot of Pokemon who wanted to kill us."

"I still am." Morrithi responded, looking at Grovyle. She put her hand onto Grovyle shoulder, making him look back at her. "I'm still Morrithi...I know I don't remember, but..."

"You're still you." Grovyle finished her sentence. Morrithi nodded, but Grovyle laughed, giving her a friendly shove. "That's what I was saying earlier, you crazy girl."

"I'm not crazy." Morrithi giggled, Grovyle laughing along. Morrithi hugged his arm, closed her eyes, and smiled. Grovyle laid his head on her head and grinned...telling her wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
